Second Chances
by Loki'sDarling
Summary: Sigyn will not stop until she helps Loki and Bucky! And maybe she just might fall in love on the way...
1. Chapter 1

"Do you know what a Therapist is Loki?" The girl in the blue sweater asked looking at him. Her legs were crossed and a notebook on her lap .She had a smile on her face. Loki glared at her with hatred. "What about you Mr. Barnes?" She asked looking at the other person in the room. This consisted of two cells, one for Loki and one for the Winter Solider. She was seated in a cushioned red velvet seat; her arms on the rest, a pen twirling through one hand as she looked liked the happiest person on earth. "Well, don't answer all at once. I know you have to be little courses?" She said with a pouted. Loki rolled his eyes and Bucky huffed a laugh. "Well my lovelies I guess I'll spoil the answer." She clapped her hands together. "I'm a Therapist! " She said showing her teeth in a bright smile. Straight and white, almost blinding like a shining white light. Loki hated it, despised it really.

"Get to the point of all this, you useless wrench!" Loki demanded as he rolled his eyes at her blinding smile. "If this is torture then by all means, tell Fury he has reached my pain limit! If I have to listen to you talk about feelings any more I'm likeable to kill myself." He said with a fake gag. The Winter Solider nodded his head in agreement.

The child laughed. "I'm just here the listen to you two. Anything you want to tell me. It will stay between the two of us." She pointed to the table next to her, an old tea set sat there, steaming and ready to drink. She always had tea with her. An extra chair. Always. "Tell me, do either of you remember my name?" She asked with a tilt of her head, as she fixed her a cup of tea with three lumps of sugar, just that, sugar. No milk or anything else. Just sugar. "No? Well, that hurts my feelings." The tone in which she said it made something in both Loki and Bucky's chest tighten. This was the twentieth time she had been here and she had told them her name. Loki, for the life of him, couldn't remember it. The Winter Solider spoke up.

"Sigyn." The Brooklyn native said as he kept his head down. The girl, Sigyn, smiled that blasted smile.

"Well, at least one of you remembers. Don't worry Loki. I just want to help you...It's like my Dad always said: "Help those up who have fallen."...I loved my Dad. He died two years ago. He and my mother. Sad really." She said as she took a sip from the over sized tea cup. More like a mug really...Or a small bowl with a handle. It was old; anyone could see that, but it looked like a 1950s English Police Box, or painted like one. "My sisters said that too."

"Really? Family?" Loki inquired. "Is this really the best thing you can come up with? Family?" He laughed as he looked at her. She was young, and pretty. "How old are you anyway? 12?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"19."

"You act like you'll never see your family again...Why?" The Winter Solider asked leaning back on his bed, so he could lean on the wall and still see her. Sigyn sighed. She sat her cup down and folded her hands. She sat up straight and leaned forward so that her elbows supported much of her weight.

"My mom and dad died two years ago." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you've said that."

"...In New York." She whispered to the open air. Loki jerked in surprise. "Yea, in the invasion you lead." She said with little malice. In fact no hint of hate laced her voice. It was like she was just stating facts. "My sisters and brother died in a helicarrier crash." Bucky let out a shaky breath.

"So they sent you to get information out of us?" Loki asked eyeing the girl with venom.

"I'm here because I want to help you." She said as she leant back. "That's why I volunteered."

"Why would you want to help us when it was our fault your alone in the world?" Bucky asked narrowing her eyes at her. She smiled a small smile.

"Because no one should be alone, and that's what you are...alone." She said as she looked Loki and Bucky in the eye, "And I want you to know that you are not alone in the world. You two still have people who love and care for you. Something I will never have again!" Loki could hear the tears in the voice. Even though she was looking so strong, he could tell she was broken.

"So they send something shattered to fix the two broken men?" Loki mocked her.

"Oh yes." She said in a mock voice of his. "How silly of those simple minded apes! Sending the girl who should hate them the most into help them? Have they really became so desperate?" The way she said it had Loki looking away from her. An unknown feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Guilt.

"Yes. They sent me. Do you know why?" She asked frowning. Loki didn't like the frown. She was not made to frown. She was the child with the stupid smile that made him think of home. That stupid place. She was meant to smile no matter what. "Because I wanted to, I wanted to see the men that caused the change in my life. I wanted to let them know I do not hate them. I wanted to let you know I forgive you." Loki never looked back at her. He heard her sigh and stand.

"I'm sorry for today. Please, If during the night you need someone to talk to, either of you. Please. Get someone to get me. I'll come running." She was at the door when Loki looked back at her.

"The stupid notion that you think you can help me is unbelievable." Loki said with full malice.

"I'll run extra fast to you Loki." she said as she closed the door. Bucky had lowered his head to his hands and had begun to cry silently. Loki glared at the cup of tea in the window of his cell.

Sigyn walked to the meeting room. Tea cup in hand, as well as the notebook she used. She was still thinking on Loki and Bucky's session. She walked in and sat next to the Ironman himself, Tony Stark.

"What's the matter Doc? Rudolph and Frosty not let you play in their Reindeer games?" He asked a smirk coming over his handsome face. She rolled her eyes.

"Tell me Stark, did you try to watch again?" She asked taking a sip of her still warm tea. Tony had a frown when she said that.

"One day I will find out how you can black mail Jarvis!" He said as he pointed a finger at her.

"Ain't any blackmail involved? He just likes me better!" She said, a man came up to her and handed her a box.

"This came in two years ago, but during all the crazy we couldn't get to you." He said as she looked at the address. Tony watched her face. She looked shaken.

"Thanks..." She waved him off. Tony looked at her in confusion. She was always smiling. Now she looked like the world had ended and a ghost had appeared in front of her.

"Sigyn?" He asked as she used her pen to cut the tape. 'No wonder she uses fine point...', "Is something wrong?"

She tore the address off and handed it to him. Reading it he gasped.

To: Sigyn Snow

From: Mom and Dad

It had a New York address that he knew to be a post office. They must had sent it before the Invasion. Tony watched her open the box and she gasped. Out of the box, she lifted a blue TARDIS messenger bag. A note fell out on to the table and picking it up he read it as she looked at the bag:

Sigyn,

Hey Baby girl! Can't wait to see you real soon! Just think maybe your Uncle Nick will let you come see us in our new apartment! You can see the Stark Tower form here! I know how much you look up too him! Anyway, don't be a stranger! Love and kisses!

Mom and Dad

P.S. Give Nick a hug for us!

Tony set it down and slid it to her. He couldn't look at her. He didn't know how. He saw a shaky hand take the note. Tony looked up and her shyly.

"Sigyn, are you okay?" He asked slowly.

"Yea...I just need sleep...I'll see you later Tony." She flashed him a smile, grabbing her cup and other things she left. Walking quickly to the elevator and telling Jarvis to take her to her floor. Where she got ready for bed and cried herself to sleep.

Tony watched her go. He didn't know how to deal with sadness. Sigyn didn't lose her cool like that. Even when she lost her parents. Two years ago she was the one who talked to the Avengers and who helped them through the crazy shit that had happened after the attack. She was the one who helped him with his attacks and who listened when Pepper even needed an ear. She coached the recovering S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents through the Hydra craziness and all the Avengers looked at her as a rock. The X-men loved her. She helped them when Charles died, when Jean died, and when they needed a break from the stress of life. She loved them all like family. She treated them all like family. Logan loved her like a daughter. She was the Superhero to Superheroes. She was loved.

And to see her broke like a piece of glass. That caused Tony real distress.

"Stark?" Tony looked up to see Natasha. "Is something wrong?" Tony held up the note and pointed to the box.

"Sigyn got a LATE package from her parents." Natasha's eyes went wide, "...Nat, I don't think she can stay strong for much longer..." Tony said as he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Where is she now?" she asked looking at him like he had just told her Sigyn was going to kill herself.

"Miss. Snow is asleep." Jarvis said as he put his two cents in, not liking the way the two were acting.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony said as he reread the note. There were only a few apartment buildings near his tower. Where did they live before the attack? Tony heard footsteps and looked up as the rest of the Avengers and Fury walked in and sat down. Fury standing at the head of the table.

"Snow has informed me that she believes that Loki and Bucky are ready to be released into custody. Of course she also told me that they should stay on one floor for now. That is why I am sad to say that she has also volunteered to be the one who watches over them." The room grew loud. Fury gave a glare and it died down. "I will allow it."

"WHAT?!" Steve asked perplexed as he tried to wrap his mind around this. "We're going to leave the crazy god and Bucky alone with her?!" he seemed upset. Tony smirked.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." He told his red face friend. Steve glared at him. Tony waved it away. "Besides she helps superheroes countless times. It should be fine." Tony looked around the room.

"She can help them. Do it." Clint said as he leant back. Everyone looked at him. "She helped me when I thought I was a bad person. When I have nightmares for the time Loki had me under his control I go to her and she helps me realize that I don't have the blood of those people on my hands. That Loki has the bloody hands." He looked up at them a fierce look coming over his face. "If she can help him wash his hands then who are we to stop her?" He had a point. "Besides, she would take care of them anyway. She wants to help them. She knows she can help them." he said as they all looked at him with wide eyes.

Thor laughed loudly. "She has the heart of a warrior. Strong and sure." He said like he was praising a battle. "She will win when it comes to my brother."

"And the fact that she has the same name as his wife?" Tony asked tilting his head back as he crossed his arms to see him. Thor looked confused.

"Wife?"

"Yea, Loki's wife Sigyn." Tony said facing him fully.

"Loki has no wife." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"But the books all say he does. That she stayed with him while that giant snake dripped poison on his face." Bruce stated as he looked at Thor more fully. Watching his face.

"Loki has had no trail of snakes. The information you Midgardings have is slightly false." Thor said as he thought on the things Darcy had shown him. "Increasingly so."

Tony looked confused. "But the stories are over thousands of years old!"

"Loki is only 19 in Asgaurdian years." Thor said looking at the others. That caused Bruce to laugh.

"Oh my God, that explains the break down."

"What?" Steve asked.

"He was going through his rebellious teen age stage." He said laughing.

"Indeed. He had his mouth sown shut after returning to Asgard and that was up until he was banished. I had the threads taken out before we came back." Thor said sadly.

"What?" Tony asked. "Odin would do that to his wife's favorite son?"

Thor nodded. He didn't know how to take this. His brother was married? The laughs that would cause in his realm.

"I will escort my brother and Barnes to Lady Sigyn." Thor said standing. Fury nodded.

"They're waiting for you." Thor nodded and left in a flurry of red.

Loki hadn't touched his tea. He had just listened to the solider cry and watches it grow cold. Reaching his finger out he let the magic leek out and touches the cooled liquid. Freezing it solid. He heard the door open and looked up at the form of his brother. The solider had sat up and glared at the god.

"Brother, I am here to escort you to Lady Sign's home." Thor said as Loki gave him a glare.

"What?" Loki asked slightly confused. "Why would you be here for that?"

"Lady Sigyn has granted you and Bucky freedom, but only to one floor of the tower for now."

"And that would be her home?" Loki asked standing. Walking closer to the glass that separated him and Thor. "Why?"

"Because I am not going to fight with the one human in the world that frightens me." Fury said as he walked in, looking all types of Fury.

"I refuse."

"I don't care." Fury said placing his hands on his hips. Clint entered in after him.

"Leave." He said to Fury and Thor. "I'll talk to him."

After they left Clint turned to them. He walked forward and sat in the chair beside Sigyns. "She really can help."

"You act as if I need it."

"We all need help, Loki." He said looking him in the eyes. "You were the same as me. Under the control of a madman. Have you told them that yet?" Loki looked away from them. All of a sudden Buck started to hit the glass with his metal arm screaming in Russian.

"Jarvis, call for Sigyn! NOW!" Clint said as the glass cracked.

 _"Sigyn! Sigyn, come on! Mom said you have to get up!" Sigyn heard her sister yell._

 _"I'm up!" Sigyn said as she set up. Stretching she looked around. 'Where am I?' She thought looking around the room she was in, huge windows with gossamer curtains on three of the walls. Golden light flooded into the room, setting her in the light. And it looked like a castle. "What the hell?" she whispered._

 _Standing she saw a dress hanging on a screen. The door opened behind her and she twirled around. Standing there in all her gold hair glory was her sister. Looking like she did two years ago._

 _"Jessie..." She breathed out as she felt tears coming over her. She took a step to her and then another. Soon she was in her sister's arms and crying._

 _"Sigyn, what is the problem with you?" She heard Jessie ask. Only it didn't sound like Jessie. It was an older voice and the arm she was in was not her sisters. The color of the curly was wrong. Sigyn gasped and moved away from her. She saw older women with a smile on her face. Sad, but full of love._

 _"Oh, I can see why my son will love you." She said making Sigyn frown. "Oh! I am so glad I started that rumor!" The woman clapped her hands happily._

 _Sigyn looked around herself. She was not in the beautiful room anymore. She was on top of Stark Tower and there was a bunch of aliens attacking around them. They didn't pay her or the woman any attention. A machine was shooting a bright beam into the sky and a huge portal was open allowing them through. Sigyn looked around panicked._

 _"Manhattan..."_

 _The woman smiled a sad smile. "Yes, the first step in my son's destiny to meet you."_

 _"Son?" Sigyn had a bad feeling. Like she should wake up and do something. Like someone was calling her name and she was needed. "Loki?" She asked seeing him fly by her. She ran to the edge and saw him and Thor fighting. "You're Frigg..."_

 _The woman stepped up next to her. "Yes...Yes I am."_

 _"Where am I?" Sigyn asked looking at the warrior Queen._

 _"Between Earth and Valhalla."_

 _"So that's how you're here..."She saw the woman smile._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Why am I here?" That had the woman laughing slightly._

 _"You are the one who will save my son. From Thanes and the others who wish he harms." Her face grew dark. "Even my husband."_

 _She remembered Odin. Met him once. "He seems like the type that is all 'Keep family close, but enemy's closer.'" Sigyn said as she looked at the Queen. "He has your magic. Frost Giants don't have magic...only half do."_

 _"Oh, you are smart." The woman grew blue. "I'll tell you later...for now there is someone who needs you." Before she could ask how or what, Frigg pushed her off the tower. Sigyn screamed and then-_

"Sigyn!" She set up quickly. Pushing her hair out of her face she looked around and let out a shaky breath.

"Yes J?" She was breathing weird.

"Mr. Barnes is having a solider episode!" She was running out the door after getting her glasses on and into the elvaroter.

"Quickly!" She braced herself and it dropped. As soon as the doors opened she raced into the room. The Glass was almost shattered. Clint had an arrow pointed at the glass in case it shattered. "Clint, get out." She pushed him to the door.

"What? No!" Clint protested as he tried to stay in the room. "What if he gets out?"

Sigyn gave him a look. "Get out!" She said as she pushed him out of the room and pressed the door close button. "Jarvis, code 764." The doors locked close. "No one is to enter this room."

"Yes mama." She turned to glass. Time to remember the Russian she learned and quickly. _**"Bucky, please. Calm down."**_ She said walking up to the glass and placing her hand on the webbed surface. _**"No one is here to hurt you."**_ she said looking him in his eyes.

 _ **"Then why am I in a cage?"**_

"Jarvis, drop the glass."

"Mama?" Panic was laced in his voice.

"Yes. Do it." Sigyn never looked away from him. _**"The glass was for the visitor's safety, and yours."**_

 _ **"And Yours?"**_

 _ **"I never felt endanger from you."**_ She said as the glass was raised.

 _ **"You have glasses on..."**_ Where was this going?

 _ **"Yes, I do."**_ Loki watched with anger as the Solider cupped her face and leaned into her face. He hit the glass of his own cell and watched the Solider push her behind him.

 _ **"That's Loki. He isn't going to hurt you."**_

 _ **"But he might hurt you."**_ Bucky said as he narrowed his at Loki. Sigyn looked at Loki.

"Loki, stop." She told him. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"He tried to kiss you!" Loki hissed. Sigyn gave him a glare. "Fine!" He didn't look away from them.

 _ **"Why is he so jumpy?"**_

 _ **"Bucky, are you ok? Is there something I can get for you? Please, I just want to help you."**_ She said placing her hand on his arm. It was cool and she could feel the mechanics whirling under the surface.

 _ **"I guess I just had a crazy spell.**_ Sorry." he turned to her. "I'm ok now."

Sigyn smiled. "Good." She turned to Loki. "So what caused this?"

"Fury told us that we would be staying with you from now on and Thor was sent to escort us to you." Loki frown and looked at the glass. It had cracked from when he hit it the first time. "Do I not get out of this cage too?"

"Jarvis. I will be taking them home now. Drop the glass on Loci's cell." Sigyn said as she walked over to the door entering the code to open it. The door swung open and Thor's massive form was blocking the way out.

"Are you okay Lady Sigyn?" he asked placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her over.

"All my limbs are here." She said with a small laugh. Thor looked over her shoulder at Loki and smiled.

"Good. I shall inform the others." And with that he turned and left. Leaving a smiling Sigyn and two grumpy villains. Clint stood there smiling and looking really happy. Loki felt a pang of dread.

"Ok, Well. I'm going back to bed." He turned and disappeared.

"Follow me." She said as she walked down the hall slowly. That's when Loki noticed to clothes she was wearing, or lack thereof. Blue shorts that covered just an inch under her bum; showing her long legs, which was odd. She was a good head shorter than him. She wore a blue tank top that had thin straps holding it up over her large chest and stretched over the curve of her hip. Her hair was in a disarray and long. It curled and twisted down her back to bottom of her back. Loose and wild. He liked the look on her. She wore no shoes and had thick frames on her face. Her eyes bright and big behind the lens. Like a green storm. Loki raised one of his long eyebrows and chuckled.

"What?" She asked looking back at him.

"I must say this wardrobe change is most charming." He saw her blush and frown as she moved down the hall lightly. Like a cat. He looked her over all the way down to her feet.

"And where are your shoes?"

"I was in a hurry!" She said throwing her hands up as they entered the elevator. "I was lucky to find my glasses!" She said as she faced him. "Jarvis, to my floor please."

"Right away." And they were off.

"So when we get there I'll show you to your room and the rooms you can go in to. One of the rooms is where I put all my stuff from the sessions in. So you can't enter that one." She said as she looked them in the eye. "SO!" She twirled around. Her hair hit Loki in the chest and arms and he smiled. She wasn't scared of him. He followed her out in to the room. It was opened and homier. She was walking and talking down the hall pointing to this and that. Bucky right behind her, listening intently. "Are you coming?" She had stopped and was looking at him like he was holding something up. She had her hands on her hips. Loki then realized that he was still by the elevator and walked quickly to her and Bucky.

"I'm sorry, my Love. I will keep up from now on." Bucky's eyes were wide and a smile was tugging at his lips. He looked between Sigyn and Loki. Rolling his eyes he turned to her.

"I'm sleepy."

"Oh! Yes, come with me." She walked into a spicy room. Huge and tall. She headed to the stairs and then up them. Loki and Bucky looked around the room. Books, weapons, DVDs, and games lined the wall. Loki saw an open book on the table and a drawing on the pages. It looked familiar.

"Guys! Stop spacing out on me!" She said form above. Loki and Bucky looked at each other and Bucky ran up the stairs. "Loki! You too!" She said as she walked out of view. Loki walked quickly up the stairs and found her waiting, arms crossed and foot taping. "I swear I'm going to grow old waiting for you!" She said as she rolled her eyes. She walked to a room to their left. "This is your room Bucky." Bucky opened the door and gasped. Pictures from his past met him and he smiled. Turning to her,

 _ **"Thank you."**_ he said as he hugged her. He walked in and shut the door. Crying was heard. Loki looked at Sigyn. She gave him a sad smile.

"Shall I show you to your room?" She asked.

"Yes." He said looking into her green eyes. He felt lost when he saw the green eyes that haunted his dreams. Sigyn was speaking to him. He couldn't understand what she was saying.

"LOKI!" She said from down the hall. When did she move? "Coming?"

"Yes." He saw her smile as she turned the corner. "Yes." He smiled and walked quickly after her. Not noticing the crying had stopped and the door was cracked opened looking at the exchange that they were having.

"Jarvis, tell me you have that on tape." Bucky said as he smiled.

"Yes Mr. Barnes." Jarvis said as Bucky shook his head. "I am still waiting for them to figure it out."

"Me too." The door closed and Bucky went to bed.

TBC

Ok my people who problem clicked this on accident and thought "Oh why not?" and read it anyway! Thank you! And if you liked it thank you again! First Fanfic for the avengers...Or you know the MARVEL Universe. I love MARVEL...It has Loki. Any who!~ Please Review!


	2. She is more than she seems

So I am back! ...didn't go anywhere... Yeah I was just hiding in the corner like Coulson and waiting for a chance to go:

"Welcome to Chapter two."

Loki watched how she walked, graceful and sure. Like she was a Queen in her element.

"The glasses are...a very charming look, _my love._ " Loki said slipping back into the language of the elves. Something he learned long ago. Sigyn turned to him and smiled.

"Elfish?" Loki froze. Did she understand him? Did she know Elfish? "I wish I knew what that said." She gave a sigh and stopped in front of a door. "This is your room." She opened it and pushed into it. Loki followed and stopped. It looked like a room in Asgard. Smaller and not as grand. Loki looked at her with wide eyes.

"I read about Castles and such. I am sorry if it's too small. I only have the two floors." She said as she twirled a piece of hair around one of her fingers. "I should go to bed. If you need anything I'm down stairs in the third door on your right." She backed out of the door, closing it as she went and shut it.

Loki looked around the room. He could get use to this room. He smiled and went to bed.

 _"Of all the things my son. You chose the one with the biggest heart." Loki froze. He knew that voice. He missed that voice._

 _"Mother." Loki turned and saw the woman who raised him. She looked the same as all ways. "Mother." He ran to her and took her in his arms. "How I have missed you!" He said burring his face in her hair._

 _"My son." She said hugging him back. Pulling away she looked him over. "The control is gone. She is good."_

 _Loki gave her a weird look. "Mother?" She laughed at him._

 _"She's very pretty. Isn't she?" His mother walked to the shelf to her right. That's when he noticed they were in Sigyn's home. Her living room._

 _"I didn't notice." Loki said as he looked at a picture. A man in a red and black suit was standing next to her throwing up a peace sign. His arm was around her shoulders and her arm around his waist._

 _"Her brother." His mother said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Her real brother. She was opposed. She met him three years ago." Loki frowned._

 _"She said I killed her mother and father."_

 _"You killed the ones who raised her and loved her." She said as she picked up another picture. This one held a little boy._

 _"Who is that?" Loki asked. The boy had her eyes and smile. Big and bright._

 _"You'll find out." Loki looked at his mother. She was gone, and he heard running footsteps. Turning he woke up._

"GAHAGA!" Loki sat up when he heard the small Childs yell. Getting up he walked to the door and opened it. A small boy hobbles by his room. Loki walked after him and found Bucky staring down at the child who was on the floor looking up at him

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked holding his hand out to the child. "Uh, kid?"

The boy hopped up and touched the metal arm. "Gahbah..."

"Steven, are you bugging Mr. Barnes?" Loki heard Sigyn ask from behind him.

"Hagaha." The child, Steven, said running, more like hobbling over to his mother. The child had to be no more than three. Loki turned and saw a vision in white. Beautiful. She wore a dress down to her knees with thin straps, it was white. Her hair was down and wild like last night and she didn't wear her glasses. She was barefoot. And he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"I see you two have met my son, Steven Wade." She looked at the baby with love, "Sweetie, these are my friends, Prince Loki. That's right! Like in the books I read to you!"

 _"I read about castles and such..."_

"And this is Mr. Barnes. You remember Uncle Steve?" She asked him. He nodded his chubby head. "This is his best friend." He child looked at Loki and Bucky with wide eyes. The thing the boy said sounded like Superheroes. Sigyn laughed.

"Yes, baby boy. Just like Superheroes!" Loki thought the girl should laugh more. It sounded like music. "Only these two are just starting." She gave them a smile full of love. "Anyway! Are you guy's hungry? It's my turn to cook breakfast and the others should be here any minute now!" She asked walking to the stairs and disappearing down them. Bucky had a small smile on his lips. It was directed to Loki.

"What?" Loki asked frowning.

"Nothing." Bucky said as he walked down the steps after Sigyn. Loki frowned and followed. He had one thought that wouldn't go away. No matter how hard he beat it to a bloody pulp.

 _"Where is the boy's father?"_

Sigyn made French toast. Not many people knew it but Loki had a sweet tooth. A big sweet tooth. The other Avengers were seated at the table and Thor was playing with Steven.

"Here you go!" Sigyn placed a plate piled high with the sweet bread. It had red berries covered with small yellow seeds, sweet brown syrup that was sticky, and fluffy cream swirled on top. Loki looked over to Bucky's and saw that his was just as big. The plate was piled high. Like Thor sized high. She placed a small plate in front of Steven. Tony looked at the plates.

"Why do they get to eat first?" He asked looking at her.

"Because I say they get to." She gave him a glare. She smiled at Clint.

"Clint, will you feed Steven while I make the rest?" Clint smiled and picked up a fork, cutting the toast into little pieces.

"Say, Hawkeye!" He said as he held the fork in front of the baby.

"Clint, Steven doesn't know how to say big words like that yet." Natasha said as she ate a berry. Steven giggled and waved his arms around happy like. Loki looked at him closely.

"Loki, it is just a baby." Thor said looking at his brother.

"Where is his father?" He asked looking at the baby next to him. Steven looked at him and gasped something in gibberish. Everyone looked at him like he had just said the worst thing sense New York.

"In prison." Sigyn said as she placed two more plates on the table. One for Thor and the other for Tony. Bucky looked up at her. His mouth full.

"Why?" The muffled question was loud. Sigyn smiled a sad smile and waded her babies face with a napkin.

"I was raped. Oh don't worry. I got help. I went to the police and everything." She said walking into the kitchen. "He was a client of mine. Like you two." Loki felt sick. That's why they didn't want them to live with her. She had gotten hurt by someone she wanted to help. Loki had a strong feeling to kill someone. "I didn't trust him. He had got out of the chains and got to me. Fury shot him and sent him away."

"But you kept the child." Loki said looking at the small boy who was blowing bubbles at him.

"I did. Why blame the child for the father's wrongs?" She said placing the rest of the food on the table. And sitting by Loki she began to eat. "He likes you." She said as Loki looked at the boy.

"He is what? Three?"

"Yep. His uncle loves him." She said taking a bite of her toast.

"The man in red?"

"Deadpool." She said cutting the toast. "Clint, feed him."

Loki picked up the fork before Clint could. "You're doing it wrong." He picked up a small bite and held it up to the baby. "It's good, come now. You have to be hungry!" he said in an almost coo like way. Sigyn watched as he tried to feed her baby. She looked around the table and everyone was watching with wide eyes. Tony had a phone taping it. Bucky and Steve were eating fast.

"There you go! See it isn't that bad is it?" He asked as the baby eats the first piece.

"Lo-key." Loki dropped the fork and looked at the baby.

"Wha-What did he say?" Sigyn jumped up and stood next to Steven.

"Say Loki! Came on sweet baby!" she said smiling. Steven giggled and waved his fist at Loki.

"Lo-key!" Steven giggled and leaned to Loki. "Lo-key! Lo-keeey!" he giggled and waved his fist around. Sigyn clapped and laughed.

"That's right baby! Look at you saying your first word!" She said picking him up and twirling around and hugging him to her. She looked at Loki. "Would you like to hold him?" She asked.

Loki stood up from the table and held his hands out. "I would." she smiled and handed him over. Loki held him close and looked in the bright green eyes. "He has your eyes."

"Why Loki! Had I known you liked my eyes I would have let you look at them more offend." She said watching the super villain hold her child. "He likes you!" Steven had began to nibble on his hair.

"Ok, I want him now!" Clint stood up and stole the baby from Loki.

"Take him to wash up!" Sigyn yelled after him.

"Yes mom!" They heard Clint call back. Sigyn laughed and sat back down.

"Loki sits. Eat." She took another bite of her toast. Loki sat next to her and ate the sweet food.

"Tony, what have I said about the phones?" Tony looked at Sigyn and quickly put the phone up.

"So Reindeer games," Everyone looked at Tony, Sigyn glared. "Who knew you liked babies?"

Loki glared. "It had its charms." Sigyn looked at him oddly. "Trust me. I hate children." She stood up abruptly and walked out of the room. Loki stared forward and clenched his jaw.

"What the fuck? Why is Sigyn leaving with Steven?" Clint came in to the room holding a rag and pointing over his shoulder. He saw that everyone was glaring at Loki. "Oh my gods...Did he say he didn't like Steven?"

"Yes, he did." Natasha said at the same time Loki said,

"No."

"And did anyone tell him how much she loves Steven?" Clint asks seating down. No one said anything.

"Loki, she loves that baby." Loki looked at him.

"Yes, I can see that. She is, after all, his mother."

Clint sighed. "Loki, when she was attacked three years ago. She was alone and scared and saw nothing good in the world. She had to speak against the man who attacked her and have his child grow in her. When that baby was born she was alone. She fell in love with that baby. "

"Why?"

"I don't know. She told me it was because Steven was so small, and needed love and who else would take care of him?" Loki felt his heart tighten. "I know that after that she never let anyone touch him. I wasn't aloud near him for almost three months! And I'm his godfather!" he said looking at Loki. "And to let you hold him after just meeting him. Well, I think you're special." Loki looked at him with a narrow eyed glare.

"She hates me."

"Please, she likes you. Remember when she said she'd run faster for you? I bet she could have been naked and if it was you having a cracra attack she would have ran anyway!" Bucky said taking a sip of O.J.

Clint's phone started to ring. Looking at the I.D., he answered,

"Sigyn!"

"Clint, I'm going to be gone for the day!" Sigyn said as she loaded Steven into his car seat. "Tell Loki and Bucky if they need to talk while I'm gone that they can reach me on my phone, or Darcy's, K?" She asked as she closed the door and walked to the other side. Getting in she cranked the car and locked the doors. She heard him sigh.

"Is this about Steven and Loki's comment?" Sigyn laughed.

"He loves Steven! Tell him the tough guy act is useless when it comes to me!" She said as she put her seat belt on. "Also that if their hungry there is fruit in the fridge and a few sandwiches on there too." She pulled out of the parking spot. "I have to go!" Hanging up she drove to her best friend's house.

30 minutes later she walked up the steps to her best friend's house, baby in arms and knocked. The bright smile of Darcy opened the door and Sigyn smiled back.

"Darcy!"

"Sigyn!" Sigyn said as she lifted Steven through the door.

"Darcy, my love, I need you to watch Steven. Please?" Sigyn said as she turned to Darcy. "I have to teach Loki and Bucky that the human world isn't as bad as they see it."

Darcy looked at him and looked back at Sigyn. "Really? You would trust me with your child?"

"I let you hold him first. The first one to hold him second to me." Sigyn said in a bright smile. "After all! You are his God mother!" She handed the bag to Darcy. "Do you think that Steven will grow on Loki?" Sigyn asked in a dream like way. Steven waved his hands around happily.

"Lo-key!" The baby's words caused Darcy to look at Sigyn with wide eyes.

"Yea, his first word is Loki." Sigyn laughed. "Loki was feeding him French toast and he said Lo-key!" she hugged Steven to her.

"And is that when Loki said something that pissed you off?" Darcy gave her a smug look. Sigyn frowned.

"Thor called, didn't he?" Leave it to Darcy's husband to pull a fast one on her.

"Text."

"Damn him and his quick learning skills." Sigyn teased as she handed the baby over to Darcy. "Any who~! I got over it. Chalked it up to his wanna be a bad guy thing." She shrugged her shoulders. "Might as well make his stay a living hell." Sigyn said with a bright smile. Way to happy for Darcy's liking.

"My gods...you just gave me a Deadpool smile..." Darcy shrugged away from her, holding Steven closer to her. Sigyn gave her a mock hurt look.

"Wade has nothing to do with this!" Sigyn defended herself. "By the way, Wade wants some more sugar cookies...And can you make them Deadpool cookies? You know with the mask on the front?" Darcy laughed.

"Only because you made the hammer shaped cookies. Which Thor loved?" Darcy said as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "And this little one." She said lovingly. Sigyn rolled her eyes jokingly.

"I'm just glad you and flash got some. I thought that Thor was going to eat the tub it was in as well." Sigyn smiled faintly. She remembered the look of happiness on Thors face when she showed up with the tub of treats. "Any who! I plan on taking Loki and Bucky out to get more clothes. On Tony's dime of course!"

"It's at times like this that Wade Wilson's DNA shines through you and I am truly scared." She said as she moved further away from her.

"Okay, that's it. I'm gone!" Sigyn said as she stood up and hugged her. "Be good for Aunt Darcy!" She said as she kissed Steven on the forehead. "Darcy, I'll call if I'm gonna be late picking him up. If that happens I am sorry." She was waved off by Darcy.

"If you call I'm keeping him." Darcy said as she laughed. "Thor will love to have a playmate." Sigyn laughed and kissed her baby one more time.

"I'm off to get the villains of our time!" Sigyn yelled as she headed to her car. Darcy laughed as she watched her friend drive off.

"Your mother is a bag full of crazy...and maybe a load of kittens..." Darcy said as she bounced the baby. Steven babbled incohinerntly. "Yep. Sprinkles and everything." She closed the door and headed to the living room. "How about I introduce you to the Power Rangers...Not the new ones! The old ones. Tommy's my favorite!" Darcy as she started Netflix.

Loki waited in silence as he and Bucky waited for Sigyn outside the Tower. In human clothes. The jeans were quite comfortable. The shirt was Starks. Ugh.

"Are you saying I am to go out in public?" Loki said as he gestured to the rag like clothes he was sporting. "Like this?" Sigyn had just pulled up and this was the first thing he said as she walked to them. That blasted smile was back.

"I think you look dashing." She said as she took his arm and Bucky's. "Know, sense Loki is taller and my car is not, Bucky, you have the back. As long as you wear your seatbelt I don't care how you sit. Loki, get in the front." She said as she walked to the other side of the car. Loki entered the metal death trap cautiously. "Belt."

"What is this belt thing you speak of?" He asked giving her a confused look. She rolled her eyes and leaned over. She was suddenly very close and he was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Hearing a click he felt her move away. He now had a cloth belt like strap across his lap and form his shoulder to his hip.

"A belt. You have to wear it when in a car." She said as she cranked the car. The radio turned on and he was pleasantly surprised that a pinion sound started to pour through the speakers. Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Steven likes to listen to it when he's in the car."

"The child has great taste." Loki stated staring out the window.

"Don't be so quick to say that. He likes to listen to fall out Boy when he tries to sleep." Bucky laughed at her quick outing of her son. Sigyn gave him a look.

"What? Your son is awesome. Ohmygod." Bucky laughed as she pressed one of the buttons on radio and pop music started to play. "Really? Lady GaGa?" He asked as she smirked an evil smirk at him through the mirror.

"I happen to like Lady GaGa."

"Lady GaGa?" Loki asked as he looked at her.

"She's not really a Lady. Yes, she is a she but Lady GaGa is her stage name." Sigyn explained to him. "She is really a great entertainer." She said as she turned into the road.

Loki frowned and looked back out the window. She was highly annoying. Her blasted smile and damn bubbly persona. It really pissed him off.

Thirty minutes later he was looking at a newly bought outfit for Bucky. Sigyn smiled and handed Bucky a bag. One of many.

"Good God woman!" Bucky said as she handed him another bag. She smiled and laughed.

"Please! You'll look good." She said as she turned to Loki. "Now you!" She said as she looked him over. "I'm thinking...suit." Sigyn said as she smiled. "Yep. Suit." She said heading to a suit store. After he stood there and got measured. Sigyn smiled and paid for the suits. Armed with Tony's credit card and a woman's love of shopping they headed to the baby store.

"Why are we among these women and their awful offspring?" Loki asked cringing away from the toddler who seemed to want to be picked up by him.

"What's the matter? Can try to take ever the world but a child frightens you?" Sigyn asked as she picked up some toys. "Steven will like these...What do you think?" She asked him.

Loki looked at her with an odd expression. "Why would I care what you get him?"

"Well, I was only asking because you will be living with us for some time. It's likely that you'll get up one night and step on one of his toys by accident. And I just want you to remember that I gave you a choice and you chose to question my question." She said as she walked away from them.

Bucky spoke in a spooked out tone. "I must be going crazy..." Loki looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"I understood what she meant by all that..." Bucky said as he walked after her, leaving Loki alone. Loki frowned and glanced to the side. Only to spot a plush toy of a black cat with big green eyes. Loki's frown turned thoughtful and he grabbed it. Walking up to Sigyn, he handed her the toy. She looked at him with an expression of smugness masked as shock.

"If I am to step on anything that he owns I would want something that is soft." Loki explained as Bucky tried to hide his laugh and Sigyn didn't even try to hide her smile. It was blinding and full of joy.

"Well, let's not keep him waiting?" She asked as she handed Loki the bags with his suits and she hauled the bags of baby toys. "To Darcy's!" Loki rolled his eyes. Yay.

"Brother!" Thor bellowed and ran to Loki, picking him up and twirling him around much to the amusement of the others. "I am most glad that you could visit my home! My Darcy has made the mightiest of feast for you and your friends!" Thor said as he carried Loki in the house.

"Thor, I can walk!" Loki yelled as he was placed on his feet awkwardly, almost falling. He glared at Thor. Sigyn laughed as she walked in with her child, who was also laughing. Loki narrowed his eyes at the both of them.

"Thought that was funny, did you?" He asked as he walked up to them and leaned down to look at Steven. "Well, I hope the next time you fall no one's there to pick you up!" Loki said as he poked the fat roll of the Steven's belly, who laughed even more. "And you! I hope the next bath you give him is hell for you!" Loki said try to keep whatever dignity he had left.

He didn't know why, but whenever he was in the area of this woman he turned from a super villain into just a jerk. He hated it. What power did she possess to make him this week?

"Loki, Are you hungry?" Darcy asked. He finally turned to his sister-in-law.

"By the Gods you've swollen a planet!" Loki blurted out without thinking. Darcy and Sigyn both started to laugh.

"Brother that was rude." Thor said frowning at the words his brother had said to his wife. "You should be more grateful to Darcy!"

Darcy and Sigyn both were laughing so hard to hear them. Sigyn looked at Darcy.

"Oh my Gods, He...He just quoted Doctor Who!" She said as she tried to breathe through her laughing. They both laughed for a good ten minutes, leaving the two demi-gods to wonder what was happing in the heads of the women. Bucky had somehow gotten Steven and was sitting at the table playing peek-a-boo with him.

"Loki, Are you a secret Whovian and hadn't told us?" Darcy asked as she tried to stop laughing. "And no Loki, I'm pregnant!"

Sigyn still hadn't stopped laughing as she walked over to him and hugged him. Loki stiffened and looked down at her. "What is it you think you are doing?"

"We mortals call it hugging, embracing...many over things!" Sigyn said as she leaned back and smiled up at him.

"B...Bu...Bucbuc!" A small voice said from the table. "Bucbuc!" Sigyn twirled around and saw Bucky look up at her.

"What? I couldn't let god of leather take the kids first word like that!" Sigyn laughed and watched as Thor raced over to Steven. Picking him up Thor raise him to be eye level to him.

"Come young nephew! You must be able to say Thor!" Thor said as Steven laugh and grabbed the side of his face like babies do.

"Tor." Steve said as he looked into Thor's face.

"That is right young Steven! I am Thor!" Thor's face was light up brighter then stars. Loki couldn't help but notice that it lacked the shine that Sigyn's had.

"Well!" Sigyn clapped her hands, drawing all eyes to her. "Let's eat!" She said as she walked over though the table and they followed.

Holy Hell...that was awesome.


End file.
